


Morning

by breezyShenanigans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm sorry all I can write is sadstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyShenanigans/pseuds/breezyShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's thoughts before he left Dirk for the final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness all I can seem to write is sadstuck these days! This is a birthday fic for my friend Belle! I hope she likes it.

Jake looked down at the sleeping form of Dirk. His deep breathing told him that he was indeed asleep. That was perfect. They were relatively safe here, plus he would be able to hear if something were to come up behind them. 

Jake scooted closer to Dirk and swept some of the hair off of his forehead. He was really confused with how this boy made him feel. His heart was twisting and making it hard to breathe sometimes. Dirk wasn't helping, not giving him space. 

He settled into the area where Dirk had left for him, pulling the blonde close to him and burying his face into his hair. Of course, Dirk woke up. "What's goin on? Is there an enemy or something?" Dirk asked sleepily, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Jake shushed him. "It's nothing, ol chap. I just wanted to hug you." He said a small smile on his face, even if his heart did a painful lurch. 

"Oh, alright." Dirk shrugged though got himself comfortable in Jake's hold. His breathing soon evened out, he felt that safe in Jake's arms. That tugged something in Jake's heart. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was painful. 

He studied the features in front of him, how peaceful they were. His mind wandered to how those features would sometimes smile and more often than not, smirk. He was so confused with how he felt. 

_'Daylight. I'll leave at daylight.' _He thought to himself, biting his lip before sighing softly. This wasn't what he had wanted but he couldn't help it. He needed time to think and sort out what was going on in his head and in his heart.__

__He hesitated before kissing Dirk softly and setting him down on the makeshift bed they had made up earlier. He had to go. This was something he had to do. He stood up carefully and walked away. He looked back to Dirk's sleeping form and bit his lip one more time before turning resolutely. He had to get back to his own planet and avoid his best mate. He ha to figure this out no matter what the time it took. With that he left the sleeping boy._ _


End file.
